


Чей это был сон?

by Mozilla, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, M/M, Ratings: R - NC-17, Voyeurism, the incense burner
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Курильница в покоях Цзян Чэна должна была стать отличной шуткой!





	Чей это был сон?

Вэй Ин внимательно наблюдал за Цзян Чэном, но тот выглядел как обычно: хмурился, крепко сжимал губы и старательно игнорировал пристальный взгляд, хотя точно его чувствовал.

— Ну вот, — Вэй Ин разочарованно вздохнул и повернулся к Лань Чжаню. — Не сработало?

Тот только неодобрительно качнул головой — он с самого начала был против этой идеи, хотя и не стал останавливать Вэй Ина. 

— Не забудь, — напомнил Лань Чжань.

— Да, да, я сейчас сбегаю и заберу курильницу из его комнаты. Обидно, я-то надеялся, что ему приснится что-то интересное. Кто бы знал, что он такой скучный, — Вэй Ин поднялся из-за стола. Оставлять курильницу в покоях Цзян Чэна на вторую ночь смысла не было. Шутка не удалась.

Свою ошибку Вэй Ин понял, когда вечером его начало клонить в сон даже раньше девяти вечера. Голова резко потяжелела, и он рухнул на кровать. Последнее, что он успел заметить перед тем, как выпасть из реальности, это опустившегося рядом Лань Чжаня.

Когда Вэй Ин открыл глаза, он четко осознавал — это сон, вновь навеянный курильницей.

— Лань Чжань? — он огляделся, но того нигде не было. 

Интересно, почему курильница подействовала на них, хотя он оставлял ее у Цзян Чэна?

— Точно, — Вэй Ин спрыгнул с кровати. Надо поискать Цзян Чэна, может, он тоже тут? И получится наконец подсмотреть, что снится ему? 

Вэй Ин улыбнулся — это должно быть забавно.

В Облачных глубинах царила тишина и пустота, он не встретил ни одного человека, пока добирался до гостевых покоев. И только около самой двери Вэй Ин услышал какой-то звук: то ли сдавленный стон, то ли громкий вздох. Он помедлил секунду, раздумывая, имеет ли право подглядывать за чужими фантазиями, но любопытство пересилило. Да и потом, это же Цзян Чэн, а не какой-то чужой человек.

Вэй Ин толкнул дверь, шагнул внутрь и замер. В комнате действительно был Цзян Чэн. Он лежал на кровати, сорванно дышал и цеплялся за плечи… Лань Чжаня. 

Вэй Ин моргнул, отводя глаза и растерянно оглядываясь, выхватил взглядом скинутые на пол белые одежды, блик лежащего на них колокольчика и вздрогнул, услышав стон. 

Он вновь посмотрел на кровать — ему не показалось. Лань Чжань нависал над Цзян Чэном, скользил губами по его шее, а тот ни капли не сопротивлялся, наоборот, откидывал голову назад, подставляясь под ласку. 

Вэй Ин дернулся вперед, сам не понимая, что хочет сделать — остановить? накричать? самому прикоснуться? — но не смог сдвинуться с места. На его пути стояла невидимая преграда. Он мог видеть, слышать, но не мог приблизиться. 

В предрассветных сумерках все происходящее казалось нереальным. Да оно и было нереальным!

Лань Чжань приподнялся, и руки Цзян Чэна соскользнули с его плеч — он так сильно цеплялся за них, что на коже остались красноватые следы, которые Вэй Ину захотелось немедленно облизать. 

Никто не произносил ни слова, и тишину нарушало только громкое дыхание. Лань Чжань провел рукой по груди Цзян Чэна, как будто нерешительно, как будто привыкая и изучая, а тот прикрыл глаза. У Вэй Ина пересохло во рту, он тоже хотел положить ладонь на кожу Цзян Чэна, рядом с рукой Лань Чжаня.

Вся эта нереальная картина выглядела настолько красиво, что Вэй Ин взгляд оторвать не мог от кровати и двух обнаженных тел на ней. Возбуждение накатывало медленно, но неотвратимо. 

Контраст абсолютно спокойного лица Лань Чжаня, у которого только глаза выдавали яростное желание, и раскрасневшегося Цзян Чэна, с налипшей на лоб челкой и каплями пота на висках, бил в самое сердце. Вэй Ин прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы заглушить собственный стон.

Лань Чжань развел ноги Цзян Чэна, заставив того вспыхнуть ярким румянцем и наклонился — его волосы, все так же аккуратно подвязанные лентой, упали на бедро Цзян Чэна, и тело того прошила крупная дрожь. А Лань Чжань смазанно скользнул губами по его колену, отстранился и толкнулся внутрь. 

Цзян Чэн вскинулся на кровати, вскрикнул и вцепился пальцами в покрывало, сжимая его в пальцах. 

Вэй Ин почти вскрикнул одновременно с ним, он знал, каково это — чувствовать первое движение, то, как горячий член распирает тебя изнутри, как проникает все глубже, даря удовольствие. Он сейчас как будто был в трех местах одновременно — смотрел со стороны, принимал член Лань Чжаня внутрь себя и сам толкался в Цзян Чэна. Хотя последнего ведь никогда не случалось в реальности.

Лань Чжань начал двигаться, все быстрее и быстрее, а Цзян Чэн метался под ним, стонал сквозь сжатые губы и жмурился. Ему хорошо, понял Вэй Ин, ему сейчас очень хорошо. 

И тут Цзян Чэн повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Его глаза удивленно распахнулись, он шевельнул губами, силясь что-то сказать, но в этот момент Лань Чжань вошел в него особенно глубоко, и Цзян Чэн закричал, выплескиваясь. Не сводя расширенных затуманенных глаз с Вэй Ина.

Вэй Ин почувствовал, что тонет в этом моменте, ноги не держали, его самого накрывало удовольствие, затапливало с головой, хотя он даже не прикоснулся к себе.

Именно так он и проснулся, все еще содрогаясь от наслаждения. Вэй Ин вздохнул, приходя в себя и заново привыкая к реальности. 

— Лань Чжань? — он повернулся к нему. Лань Чжань сел на постели и отвернулся. Вэй Ин переполз поближе, пытаясь посмотреть на него, но Лань Чжань упорно отводил взгляд. — Эй? Лань Чжань? 

— Вэй Ин, — глухо уронил Лань Чжань. — Я был с другим.

— Ну что ты, Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ин улыбнулся и забрался к нему на колени. — Это же всего-навсего сон, — он обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставляя поднять голову.

— Но мне, — Лань Чжань поднял глаза, в которых читалась вина и растерянность, — понравилось.

— О, мне тоже, — согласился Вэй Ин и рассмеялся, заметив, что растерянности стало еще больше. — Хотя я ужасно ревновал! Я так хотел добраться до вас, но меня что-то не пускало. Ты был таким красивым, Лань Чжань! И Цзян Чэн тоже. 

Лань Чжань крепче сжал его в объятиях.

— Теперь ты ревнуешь? Скажи, — Вэй Ин наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо. — А ты бы хотел посмотреть на меня и Цзян Чэна?

— Бесстыдник! — не выдержал Лань Чжань, но его глаза горели.

— Ой, — Вэй Ин внезапно кое-что понял. — Если и ты, и я помним, что произошло, то и Цзян Чэн… — он шустро перебрался за спину Лань Чжаня.

И вовремя.

От мощного пинка дверь разлетелась в щепки. На пороге стоял Цзян Чэн, и Цзыдянь на его пальце искрился.

— Вэй Усянь! Я знаю, что это твоих рук дело!

Ой.


End file.
